Why Fang isn't Emo
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: My pathetic atempt at a funny little pne shot. This is basically a very useless little drabble for my own satisfaction and who knows, you could possibly get a could laugh out of the video link in here. T because of some cursing.


**A/N Hi MR readers thank you for clicking on my very short, very crappy, very... I lost the third very but anyway. Oh, wait, I remember now! Very pointless drabble of failed humor. Also I am on a nigahiga video spree, this was inspired by the video "How to be emo" by Ryan Higa on youtube. Oh how funny his videos are!**

**THE LITTLE LIST OF CRAP I DON'T OWN THAT I USE IN MY STORY THAT I HAVE TO PUT UP AND PEOPLE USUALLY PUT IN CAPS I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT THEY JUST DO SO I ASUME I SHOULD PUT THIS IN CAPS HERE WE GO: I don't own youtube, or "How to be emo" by Ryan Higa, or Ryan himself, or MR characters. **

**Chapter 1: The only and last chapter as you can see because this story or one shot is already complete so lets just put a move on this.**

Fang was quietly sitting in the corner with his laptop doing something Max had no idea, he laughed at the computer and that caught Max's attention.

Max walked over to Fang and tried to look at the screen but he was against the wall so she couldn't see it. But Max heard something along the lines of, "WHY ARE THERE SO MANY COLORS? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME? A pimple? I HATE YOU! OH NO NOW THE GLASS IS DIRTY!" and a bunch of sobs and cries.

"Fang, stop being emo and get out of the freaking corner!" cried Max trying to see what he was watching.

Fang clicked on something and looked up at her, "Maximum I need you to stop calling me emo, because I'm not."

Max laughed and rose an eye brow, "Why, Emo? Whatcha gonna do to me? Throw your black shirt at me and sit silently in the corner watching a video?"

Fang shook his head and sighed, "Max this video is proof that I am not emo, because it shows you how to be emo. This description does not fit me Max!"

Max rose her other eyebrow, "Really? Let me see the video Mr. Tall, Dark,and Silent," Max leaned in to watch the video as Fang turned it around and played the video from the beginning.

The beginning of the video was a guy being ruffed around and the pushed on the floor being kicked repeatedly, "Fang what does this-" Max was cut off.

"SHH!" Fang silenced her.

**(A/N Kid= kid that got pushed down **

**Ryan= The kid who pushed him down**

**Other guy= the guy with Ryan.)**

Random voice: Hey you!

Kid: Me?

Random voice: Yeah you, still getting beaten up at school?

Kid: Yeah.

Random voice: Are you about to give up on life?

Kid: Yeah.

Random voice: Well then, HOW TO BE EMO IS A DVD FOR YOU! (Throws DVD case at kid)

Kid: Hey I caught it!

Random voice: (makes a bunch of DVD's fall on kid)

Kid: AHHH!

Random voice: This DVD includes your two very own personal trainers.

Ryan: Hey what's up, my name is... Dead, because I killed it.

Other guy: Hey my name is... Bobby.

Ryan: Lesson 1, a true emo person hurts themselves... and enjoys it.

*clip of Ryan and the other guy hurting themselves and shouts cries of joy*

Other guy: Lesson 2, emo people always over react.

Ryan: *opens jelly bean container* WHY ARE THERE SO MANY COLORS? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?

-Ryan in bathroom in front of mirror-

Ryan: A pimple? I HATE YOU! *slams hands against glass and the takes them off* *looks at the glass* Now the glass is dirty! *erupts in sobs*

-Ryan lying down on his bed-

Ryan: Leave Britney alone! You're lucky she even performed for you bstrds! Leave her alone! Rawer! Rawer!

-Ryan in the kitchen-

Ryan: You must learn how to fight, the evil way.

-clip of Ryan and the Other guy fake hurting themselves-

Fang closed the laptop, "You see Max I am not emo," he smiled.

Max looked at Fang and burst out laughing, "That was hilarious!"

Fang looked at her, "But I'm not emo," Fang interupted.

"Sure," Max walked over to the stairs and when she reached the top she looked at him, "Emo boy."

"I'M NOT EMO!" Fang yelled.

**A/N So it's over guys I know you are all screaming FINALLY THIS SHIT IS OVER AND I CAN MOVE ON WITH MY LIFE. But I just felt the urge to post this one shot for my own pleasure. The link to the video is:**

**www. Youtube . com /watch?v=pK4bLMd0avU&feature=related **

**No spaces and enjoy!**

**~BTB**


End file.
